Behind Red Eyes
by Kai-Tokoyami08
Summary: This story centers around my OC and Misty. But of course it does include Ash and the others...don't expect it to match up with the anime perfectly because it's not. OCMisty, AshMay. Read and Review...please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kai's POV:

Hn, it's raining…I hate the rain. It always makes my clothes stick to me not to mention the chance of me getting sick…which was the last thing I needed. Reaching behind my back I drew a pokeball and threw it,

"Metagross, scan the area for any humans." The massive pokemon nodded before using its physic powers to rise into the air, for a moment it seemed as if it were simply floating there until it lowered itself back to the ground.

'_I've detected a small group of humans inside a nearby cave, shall I teleport us there?'_

I nod silently at the sound of my pokemon's voice in my head. Moving closer I placed my hand on one of it's legs and in a flash of light we both stood in the center of a cave surrounded by people with the unmistakable look of shock on their face.

There were five of them, two girls and three boys, most of them around my age, the first one to speak was the dark haired male…it looked a bit older than the rest and seemed to be the spokesman for the group.

"Um…can we help you?"

I locked eyes with him and inwardly smirked as I saw him flinch at the sight of my blood colored eyes. "No. I simply need a place to stay until the storm passes." My voice had much of the same effect…I could see the hair on his arm stand.

The man nodded and glanced down at the others

"That won't be a problem…we have plenty of room, don't we guys?" He asked the others, who looked slightly unsure about it but nodded none the less.

At their agreement I recalled Metagross to his pokeball before sitting down in the far corner of cave. I took this time to examine the small group. The first was the man who had spoken, he was a dark skinned man with black hair, he looked like a fool but I knew better, I wouldn't be surprised if he was the most dangerous of them all. Next was the boy beside him, he had a cap on and smiled like an idiot, I was sure he was the self-proclaimed leader of the group seeing how everyone looked at him before allowing me to stay.

I snorted lightly it wasn't as if they could have made me leave, my pokemon are more than strong enough to silence them. How I look to the girl and boy sitting close to each other, they a slight resemblance to each other so I 'm assuming they are siblings. Finally I glanced over to the orange haired girl who happened to be looking at me as well, I narrowed my eyes slightly on her as I observed her from; she was fairly good looking, slender legs, nice size breasts, pretty eyes, and a…cute face.

She knew I was watching her and lifted an eyebrow

"Is something wrong?" She asked

I simply closed my eyes and leaned back against the cave wall

"No." She must have been satisfied with my answer because she didn't bother to say anything else. Not that I minded, after all I do enjoy silence…too bad it didn't last long. An annoying voice interrupted my thoughts, the voice came from the boy with the cap on.

Inwardly sighing I opened my eyes and looked at him

"What?"

He scratched his head and smiled like an idiot

"I said: What other pokemon do you have?"

I sighed, I really didn't want to answer him but if I wanted any peace and quiet tonight I would have to put up with this.

"With me?" I asked and at his nod I began to list off the pokemon I had on my person. "Absol, Metagross, Gengar, Alakazam, Poliwrath, and Salamence." After naming my pokemon I glanced up to see them all looking at me expectantly. I frowned slightly "What?" I hissed out starting to get annoyed at the looks.

That guy who first greeted me was the first to speak up

"Well I think my friends here just want to see them." I frowned slightly and glanced up, the cave was much too small for me to call Salamence out, and I knew better than to call Gengar out with so many people around. I simply shook my head 'No' before closing my eyes and leaned back against the cave wall.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kai's POV:

I haven't even been here for six hours and that boy…Max has been bothering me about my pokemon every chance he got. The others must have thought this was amusing in some way because they made no move to shut him up simply smiled and looked away.

"So….can I see your pokemon now?" I raised my head and shot him a dark glare, one that caused most humans to back off and pokemon to think twice about challenging me. Sadly it didn't have the desired effect because he continued to look at me hopefully.

Sighing I pinch the bridge of my nose and reached behind my back, pulling out four pokeballs. Without a word I tossed them in the air and released four out of my six pokemon. The pokemon: Metagross, Gengar, Alakazam, and Poliwrath, all looked to me before glancing around the cave.

"We're stuck here with these people. I don't think I have to tell you how to behave." I said quietly and shot Gengar a dark look "Especially you. Don't make me regret bring you out." Said pokemon simply laughed before turning to the other occupants of the cave.

The first one to speak up was, of course, Max. The boy jumped up and practically ran towards my pokemon, eagerly talking and touching just about all of them. Gengar didn't seem to mind the attention, but then again he never did. Metagross simply watched the kid with an impassive stare; Alakazam seemed amused at the boy, while Poliwrath narrowed his eyes slightly before ignoring the kid.

I smirked at the pokemon's attitude, it was rather funny to see how Max continued to try to get Poliwrath's attention only to fail. The sound of a loud squeal caught my attention as I turned just in time to see Misty pull my Poliwrath into a tight hug. I lifted an eyebrow at her actions. It was clear to me that she enjoyed water pokemon and I would use this to my advantage.

"I take it you approve of my pokemon?"

She looked up and beamed at me "Yeah. I can tell that he's strong; I would love to see how he fares against my Politoed one day."

Had I been anyone else I might have smiled…but I'm not, instead I simply smirked before replying. "Why wait? Now's the perfect time, both of them are water pokemon and it's raining." I suggested with a shrug.

She seemed to think this over for a moment before glancing out side and over to me and nodding. "You're on." She stood up and called out her Politoed, at his action my own Poliwrath narrowed its eyes in a silent challenge. Her pokemon accepted just as I thought it would and both pokemon moved outside, waiting for us to follow.

Before I had time to say something the so-called 'leader' of the group, Ash, stood "Misty…I don't think this is such a good idea, I mean you might get sick or something." He said.

At this I smirk, from what I've heard during my time here, this idiot wouldn't refuse a battle no matter what the weather was like and here he was telling her she shouldn't battle in the rain. I snorted and they all turn to me. "Let her do what she wants. The last time I checked she was old enough to make her own decisions, besides, from what I hear you will accept a battle no matter what the weather was like."

He was actually shocked at my words but hid it well….too bad I noticed; instead of commenting on it I lifted an eyebrow as if daring him to say something else. Truth be told I was surprised he was able to hold my gaze for so long, but it didn't last long because our little stare battle was interrupted by Misty herself, whom seemed somewhat angry at Ash.

"I can take care of myself, Ash." She said and turned her eyes to me "Lets get this over with." She bit out before stomping out of the cave.

Hn, so she had a temper as well…very not bad. I visibly smirked at her, which caused some of the others in the cave to shiver slightly, before following her out. Once outside and locked eyes with the orange haired beauty "How about a little bet?"

She seemed a bit confused for a moment but stopped herself from asking what I meant knowing I would continue. "If you win, I'll teach your Politoed a special water type attack."

Misty smiled brightly at the thought of learning a new water type attack but that didn't stop her form asking what I wanted in return. "So…what happens if you win?"

I brought my hand up and brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"I'll tell you if I win." She seemed a bit apprehensive for a moment, noting this I continued "But I assure you that I won't be anything bad." I guess she figured out that was the best she was going to get or maybe she just wanted to learn that new attack but either way, to my great pleasure, she agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kai's POV:

I sat near the mouth of the cave smirking slightly, I had won our little match, as expected, but I wouldn't gloat about it. Despite what they might think I took no pleasure in defeating her, although Ash would be a different story...that fool hadn't left me alone since my victory and it's starting to annoy me.

Pathetic

I find it sad how the fool can't accept that I defeated Misty, and claimed that I cheated somehow. Despite his words he couldn't prove it and instead claimed that I used Metagross to read Misty's mind so I would be able to predict her movements. That little accusation didn't go unheard either…like good little friends they all questioned me about my tactics, Brock even went so far as to suggest another match, on in which I wouldn't have Metagross out of its pokeball.

I'm suppose to be using this time to think it over, apparently if I refuse then they will assume I was cheating and deem the match in Misty's favor. But if I agree I'll have to humiliate her…badly. I don't take kindly to being accused of cheating nor do I enjoy having to prove myself to a bunch of idiots. I sighed, drawing unwanted attention, before shooting them all a dark glare. "Fine, there shall be a rematch…" I started then smirked "…But I won't be facing Misty." Seeing the confusion on their faces I inwardly rolled my eyes "I will be going against you Ash. Since you so boldly stated I was cheating I'll teach you a lesson about making such claims when I beat your pokemon to a pulp." My words came out as a hiss before I turned away, once again facing the outside of the cave.

Misty's POV:

I can't believe it...I lost, in a water pokemon battle. Kai beat me so easily it seemed as if he wasn't even trying.

Ash said that he cheated by using Metagross to read my mind but I don't believe that, I know I just met him but he doesn't seem like the type to do such a thing, especially seeing how he first reacted to Ash's statement.

_Flashback Third Person POV:_

_The rain beat constantly on the backs of the two pokemon trainers and their pokemon. The one in black, Kai, stood along side his Poliwrath awaiting his opponent's action. Misty glanced down to Politoed and nodded before giving the signal to attack_

"_Politoed, Water gun!" Misty's shouted and instantly the frog like pokemon jumped into action and released a powerful stream of water towards the unmoving pokemon in front of them._

_Kai lifted an eyebrow at her action before glancing down to Poliwrath_

"_Go." Though a simple command the pokemon knew what it meant. Dodging the stream of water coming its way, Poliwrath rushed forward and delivered a swift punch to the stomach of Politoed. "Mega Kick." Quickly Poliwrath jumped into the air and kicked the other into a tree about ten feet away._

_Misty frowned slightly "Politoed, get up, Hydro Pump." She failed to notice the faint glowing of Poliwrath's eyes just as her attack was lunched._

_Poliwrath dodged the attack effortlessly, and, upon Kai's order, fired a Hydro Pump of its own. The sheer strength of the attack not only damaged Misty's Politoed but also knocked it through a three. Kai smirked and glanced down to Poliwrath_

"_Ready yourself, this is about to end."_

_Misty gasped and ran over to Politoed_

"_Oh my god, Politoed are you alright?" Politoed nodded with some difficultly and slowly rose to its feet. Misty locked eyes with her pokemon and nodded. "Politoed, run full speed at Poliwrath and hit it with your strongest Mega Punch." The frog pokemon nodded and did just as it was told, drawing back it cocked it's fist and charged up it's strength, ready take out the offending pokemon and finally threw the punch._

_Poliwrath narrowed it's eyes but did not move from it's position, just as the punch reached it Kai spoke. "Poliwrath, Counter." Poliwrath planted its feet into the ground just as the powerful punch landed, reacting with practiced agility and strength it caught Politoed's fist, so it couldn't pull away, and hit it with a massive counter._

_Politoed eyes shot open as it was lunched back with incredible speed, once more slamming into a tree. This time, however, it did not rise._

_Kai inclined his head to Misty before announcing._

"_This match is over."_

_Ash, being the first to come out of his shock of Misty losing so quickly, yelled in anger_

"_You cheater! There's no way your Poliwrath should have been able to dodge all of those attacks. You cheated Misty out of the match!" Everyone looked to him in surprise at his outburst, with the exception of Kai of course._

_Max nodded his head "He has a point. The only way you would know what she was about to do would be if you were able to see into her mind. The only way you could do that is to use one of your psychic pokemon…most likely Metagross since it seems to be stronger than Alakazam." Brock, May, and Misty all turned their heads to Kai to see his reaction._

_Kai narrowed his eyes at their statements, how dare they accuse him of cheating. Something close to a growl passed through his lips as he placed a hand on his sword._

"_What did you say you little rat?" He hissed out stepping closer to Ash, seeming to completely ignore Max and the others. His blood red eyes seemed to take up an eerie glow in contrast to the lighting flashing behind him._

_Ash, despite his natural boldness, was slightly frightened of the guy in front of him, he knew he should keep his mouth shut but his pride and anger wouldn't let him. "You heard me, Bastard! I said you cheated, you better give Misty a rematch and this time keep your pokemon inside their pokeballs. Unless you're afraid. You got two hours to decide, if you don't have an answer by then I'll-" Ash was interrupted by the sound of Kai drawing his sword._

"_You'll what? Kick me out of the cave? I'd like to see you try, come anywhere near me or my pokemon and I'll have your head on a silver platter and I'm being quite literal."_

_End of Flashback_

I don't want to believe that he was cheating, but it does seem that way. I glance up to see Kai sitting near the mouth of the cave, far away from the fire that we made, frowning I got up, bringing my blanket with me and walked over to him.

"Hey. Aren't you cold?" I asked but didn't sit down yet. He turned his head over to me, his blood red eyes locked with mine sending a shiver down my spine. He shook his head but nodded over to the fire and my circle of friends.

"I'm fine. But you should be over there with them. I don't want you to get sick, nor do I want them to give you any trouble on my beha-." I interrupted him by sitting down next to him and throwing the blanket over both of us. "I'm not going to let you get sick because they are being idiots. I don't believe you cheated and I don't want you to get sick."

Kai shook his head looking rather amused by my actions "Well, if you insist on sitting here I might as well get comfortable." I was about to ask what he meant but before I could he lifted me up and placed me firmly in his lap. I looked back at him somewhat shocked at his actions but he only gave me a smirk. "It's easier for us to conserve body heat like this…besides; it isn't everyday I get a beautiful woman to sit in my lap." I blushed slightly at his actions and words before turning ahead and relaxing as he said. It's not as if he was wrong…besides if I wanted to leave I had a mallet and I know how to use it.

**TBC…**


End file.
